Oh hell
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: Danielle and Kevin have ran away from home into a wood outside kevins home, but after an hour of wondering, the forest has yet to end, they can no longer hear the sounds of modern socity and have had more then one bad incounter with orcs, something is def
1. Chapter 1

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize, they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter One: Runaway

"Katherine Danielle Wile get your ass out of that bed!" Yelled Kevin in his best 'Danielle's mothers like voice'. Danielle shot up with a look of surprise on her face then saw her best friend standing over her and gave a fake cry of alarm. "Oh my god, its my worst nightmare!" Kevin gave a fake sneer and threw the blankets off of her. "Up, now woman!" Danielle flipped him off and started to move around in the dark, then realized she was wearing her mid-night excape cloths. "I knew that…" She mumbled too her self. She threw on her leather jacket and grabbed her backpack up off the floor. Kevin was already waiting at the end of the stairs for her. "God, take so long." He mumbled. "Fuck you." She retroted, starting to tip toe down the stairs. "Nonsence Poopy Pants!" Kevin said in his weird voice that Danielle couldn't exactly catorize in any English, German, French, or anything else she knew of. Rolling her eyes, the shelty dog started barking at her and Kevin as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Bibi! Shut up!" Kevin whispered loudly and forcfully. Danielle smiled at the dog and ruffled its hair as it jumped on her knees. "Bye Bibbles, I'm gonna miss you…" Kevin stood holding his backpack on his shoulders with a US Navy jacket on that he stoll from his dad and tapped his foot. "Good God, come on before we're caught." Danielle gave a puppy dog look. "Can we please take him with us?" Kevin glared and tip toed to the garage door and got her leash out, tip toeing back and watching his parents bedroom door with a keen eye. "fine fine fine.." He mumbled, tossing it too her. "yays!" she said and hooked him up. Kevin grumbled something about dogs and women and opened the slide glass door, letting her and the dog out, then slid out himself. Danielle looked around in the darkness, then looked up at the sky to see where the city was, too see where the most light was and less stars. Kevin began to mumble again. "We could have got a flash-light…" "Quite you, besides, I did. Unlike some, I plan ahead." Kevin glared and got it out of her backpack. "I plan ahead, I just figured you'd get one is all. Being your so afraid of the dark and all…" He said with a grin. "Oh! Pshht!" Danielle punched him in the chest, and started walking to the street, Bibbi at her side. Kevin rolled his eyes and fallowed. They walked down two streets and to a dead end, where a American Flag was on spot light and high and proud, behind lay a big woods. "Okay, what's in there?" Asked Danielle, Kevin sighed. "Well, first a creek with a bridge, then you walk a little, and then you hit a corn field, then you walk for eternity, and become lost and never seen again." Danielle rolled her eyes. "Real helpful, Kevin." "I do my best." Danielle rolled her eyes again and grabbed the flashlight out of Kevins hands, flicking it on and starting to walk in. Bibbi clawed lovingly at Kevins knees, then fallowed being tugged by her leash. Kevin once again, rolled his eyes and fallowed. They walked for about an hour, Danielle starting to get a little freaked out about how that 'little walk' seemed to look bigger and bigger as she saw no end to the dark woods. "Uh, Kevin, I thought you said 'walk a little'. We've been in here for an hour! The dog is growling at everything around him!" Kevin looked nervous too. "Hell, I don't know, never this long before!" Danielle looked around, pointing the flashlight in every direction to make sure nothing was there but trees. "Well…now what! We could get lost in here, loose each other, this place is pitch black! And I know of no forest left in America that are this big that arnt reserved for animals or kept under high watch!" Kevin began looking more nervous. "Well, uh, we could set up camp…Tie Bibbi to a tree, he'll keep watch…" Danielle looked around nervously again. "Okay, pull some branches off and I think I have matchs and a lighter in my pocket…" Kevin did, and Danielle tied Bibbi to a tree. Digging a hole, or more like, kicking a hole with her shoe, Danielle got it so Kevin had an idea of where to put the sticks and dug some left over school papers from his backpack and threw the on the wood. Danielle lit a mach and threw it on, and soon, the wood began to burn. Sighing, Kevin started setting up his sleeping bag, along with Danielle. Danielle dug her CD Player out of her backpack and put in Metallica.

"God, how can you listen to music to go to sleep?" "How can you not? If I didn't I'd be so nervous about all the sounds around me I wouldn't get a blink of sleep." This made Kevin start to study the sounds around him, and to his surprise, he could no longer hear the sounds of traffic, or trains, people for that matter. His eyes grew wide and scared, as he shook Danielle gently to make her take her earphones off. "What?" "Listen, do you heart that? We can no longer hear the sound of traffic or people." Danielle's face scrunched in thought and determination as she listening. And like he said, she could no longer hear the sounds of modern society. Her eyes were big and terrified. "Kevin…how far away are we from your house?" Kevin looked back the way they came and could no longer see the lights of his neighborhood. "I…Its not there!" Danielle sat up striaght, truly scared now. Looking up, for once in her life, the sky was completely sparkling with stars, for there was no lights, north, east, west, south, in the sky, that made them fade. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Where the hell are we?" Bibbi began barking again, but then easily calmed at seeing something and sat down, panting and smiling. Kevin and Danielle slowly, and with wide eyes, turned their heads tword Bibbi and the figure.

"Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?"- (elvish taken from the Lord of the rings book, not mine, don't sue, I know no elvish. Be gental. Please. )

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IM DOING! This is just a background chapter, give you an idea of how Kevin and Danielle treat each other.


	2. oh my god

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize, they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Two: Oh my god

Elf Pov:

I stared at these rare looking humans as they looked at me with amazement and fear. One, had blood red straight hair that went about to the edge of her chin. Her cloths, were mostly black, but really blue baggy leggings that had many pockets. Her eyes were blue as the sea, and skin pale. The other, male, had about tanned skin, his eyes greenish brown, and his hair brown. He wore a well-made tuntic and wore about the same kind of leggings as the other, only the blue color was more faded, and around his thighs, whitish. I could not understand their words completely, I only understood. "oh my"

Authors Pov:

Danielle stared at the Elf in amazement. "Oh my God." She gasped. "Danielle…is that…?" "Its an Elf! Kevin! Do you know what this means? We're in Lord Of The Rings!" Kevin was shaking he was so shocked. "I…Holy shit!" The Elf looked at them like they had gone mad. "Do you speak common tongue?" Kevin looked at Danielle. "You read this shit, I just watch it, speak woman!" Once again, Danielle gave him the finger and slowly stood up. "Yes, my lord, I do." The Elf looked over their well made belongings. "What are you?" It asked amazed. No Elf even made shoes or backpacks so well. "We are…" Danielle wanted to say from the raise of men, but she also knew they knew a lot more about things then men in this age and it may be unwise to call them selves that. She knew not what to call them. Looking at Kevin In desperation, she spoke slowly. "A form of the raise of men." The Elf tilted its head and furred its brows in confusion. "A form?" "Yes, my lord." The Elf looked around him. "This is not a safe part of the wood, come, children of men, to Rivendell." Kevin and Danielle's eyes went wide. Rivendell, could they be more blessed! Danielle turned and started gathering her stuff, putting everything back in her bag. Kevin slowly began to move, then sped as the pain subsided from have a stick nearly shove its self in his ass from the ground and threw his sleeping bag. Gathering all their belongings, Danielle and Kevin began fallow the Elf, who walked a well distance ahead. Kevin pulled Danielle closer suddenly. Confused by the sudden movement, Danielle looked up, being he stood about four inches taller then her. "What?" "Should we get out the flashlight?" "I don't know, they don't have them here." "well, no shit Danielle, that's why I asked." "Hell, I don't know Kevin, to me it would seem unwise to flash about our technology." Kevin grumbled and looked to see if the Elf was still in front of them. He wasn't. "Shit!" Danielle looked and sure enough, he was gone. "Fuck." "Now, can we get out the flashlight?" "Yes, asshole." "Thank you for your compliments and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Danielle rolled her eyes. Kevin turning on the flashlight too see a huge black ugly looking figure in front of them. "That's not an Elf…" He said slowly. "No shit Kevin" She snapped, both of their eyes wide and terrified as they slowly started to back up. "Any ideas?" "No." "What are we going to do!" "Run?" "We'll get lost!" The thing finally made a break for them and they both screamed, taking off to where they're camp was. But the Orc was quickly gaining, being mer humans from our time could be no match for Orcs who could run for days on end with over a hundred pounds of armor. Kevin quickly flung his bag around to the front and dug into it with a passion, trying to find something. Quick as he could, and suddenly, Kevin pulled out a pistol, turning quickly, he shot without aiming, hitting the Orc in the chest. It stopped dead, falling. Danielle panted and looked at him with fear and amazement. "YOU BROUGHT A GUN?" Kevin looked horrified. He just shot someone for real. This wasn't a re-act of the Civil War, that wasn't just gunpowder and caps, that was a real bullet. That was a real thing, and he just shot it. Danielle felt this, and walked to him, pulling him into a hug. "That wasn't a person, Kevin. That was an Orc." Kevin nodded into her shoulder, nearly crying, holding her close. Danielle slowly pulled away. "How many bullets do you have?" Kevin looked up. "I have three guns, twenty-four rounds, and two daggers." Danielle's eyes could have fallen out. "Jesus Christ Kevin! Where did you get this shit and where have you put it?" Kevin looked down. "You know my dad collects weapons. I put them in my bag, most of your pants would fit me cuz you wear only guy pants, so all I needed to bring was shirts and boxers, so I had plenty of room for that." Danielle couldn't decide if he was a genius or an idiot. "Kevin, food. What about food?" "You brought it, besides, when we ran away I didn't expect us to end up in Middle Earth." "I didn't bring a lot!" "SO?" Danielle sighed. "Did you bring the weapon holders?" Kevin looked surprised. "Actually, I think I did, I was in such a hurry. Why?" "I have another belt you can use and hook them too, if this is like Lord of the Rings, no Orc travels alone. We need to reach Rivendell, I doubt that Elf was a Ranger." Kevin nodded, and instead of pulling the daggers and another gun out of his bag, pulled them out of a pouch deep in the roll of his sleeping bag, then dug the other out of his backpack along with the rounds, and some civil war belts. "Here, hold the rounds in here." Danielle's could have fallen out for the second if not 5th time, she did not know how many more 'surprises' she could take. "And you have those why?" "To sell if we needed it." That sounded decent, those things were not cheap. Taking the 'belts' that were actually holders for caps and rounds, she put it on, taking the rounds and putting them quickly in. Kevin handed her a holder for the gun and she strapped it to her belt. Kevin looked at her, then handed her a dagger and the other gun. "Carry that one, I can't carry all this for much longer, I still have all the rounds in my bag." Danielle hesitantly took them and put them on. She winced at the weight. Boy, was she fucked if she needed to wear armor. Kevin looked at her like he was waiting for something. OH! Danielle got the belt out, not nearly as cool as hers with a skull and cross-bone buckle, but pink and black leather. Kevin took it and put it on, along with all the weapons. Danielle began to hear something like a herd coming. "Oh god, Kevin, hurry!"

Kevin threw on his backpack and started to take off, but Danielle stopped him. "Wait! There' no way we can out run them! Climb a tree!" Kevin looked at her. "How the hell are we going to climb these things? And I'm afraid of heights!" "Come on, Kevin! Get on your hands and knees" Kevin looked shocked, but did as she asked. Danielle steadies her self by putting a hand on the tree, and stood on his back. Kevin groaned at the act, and Danielle resisted the urge to kick him. She reached for a branch and grabbed on, then pulled her self up with a struggle. Her own weight, no problem, the 50 pounds of other shit, a problem. Finally on and panting, Danielle could see the front of the orc herd. "Oh god. Kevin! Give me your hand and try and climb with your feet, don't look down!" Kevin stood and grabbed her hand, climbing slowly, her pulling with all her might, and balancing her self on the branch, and finally pulled him up. Danielle looked at the size of the branch, then both them, then looked around like she was missing something. BIBBI! "oh my god, Kevin! We forgot Bibbi!" Kevins eyes looked like a mix of anger, hurt, sorrow, and fear. "I told you we shouldn't have brought him!" "Do you think they'll hurt him?" "I don't know, maybe, depends how much meat they've had, and what their journey is for." Danielle sighed, climbing onto a higher branch. The sound of a herd and grunts, groans, and other noises defend her ears to anything else as she watched to see the light where their fire was, and almost thought she herd Bibbi's barking. She didn't know if it was real, or just her mind. Probably her mind. Kevin put a hand on the leg he could reach in comfort, as she sat on the branch. Danielle gave a small smile, waiting for the herd to pass and trying to remain as still as possible. Finally, after a few stragglers, they passed.

Kevin started to climb down…until he looked down then grabbed the tree like his life depended on it. Danielle just watched until the herd passed their camp, then without hesitation, jumped down, landing on her feet. She winced slightly remembering her recent surgery on her right foot, then looked up at Kevin, who was prettified. "Oh boy. Kevin! Give me your hand!" Kevin timidly kneeled and gave her his hand. "Now jump down, I wont let anything happen to you." Kevin jumped and landed nearly on op of her, letting out a breath he had been holding. Danielle sneered slightly and started walking the way the Orc had gone. "Hey! Where the hell are you going! Rivendell's somewhere that way!" He pointed they way the Elf was going. "Yes, and Bibbi's this way." Kevin wanted to scream. "Your going back for the dog?" "I love the dog, I just want to see if hes alive." Kevin rolled his eyes and quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone. They walked until they herd barking. "BIBBI!" Danielle yelled and ran to the dog, that they had apparently just gone around. Bibbi jumped onto her knees and Danielle kneeled, ruffling and playing with him for a moment, then untied her. "Shes coming with us, she barks when someone else's approaches, she will be good help." Kevin just nodded, realizing there really was no winning with a women, probably why he didn't like them. Let alone a woman with weapons. He smirked to him self. They started walking back the way the elf was going, Danielle turning back on the flashlight.

A/N: Okay, next chap we will really be getting into LOTR, just give me time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Lucky Me!

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize, they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Three: Lucky me!

"Do you think that's all of them?" "I don't know Kevin, but I do think they would travel together if so close." Bibi whimpered. "We're both tired." "Oh, boo hoo." "Kevin! Its pitch black! Even with the flashlights! You'd think if we were going to run into a city we'd see some form of light, we don't know where we're going, and we don't know whats behind or in front of us." "Fine, fine, woman." Danielle sneered and pounced him, which hurt both of them being they had on so much gear. "OW!" "Ooops, didn't think of that." "Smooth move, slick." "Shut up, Kevin!" Kevin snickered. "So, do you want to try and sleep again?" Asked Danielle. "Sure, why not?" Danielle groaned. "You are such an asshole." "Nonsence Poppy Pants!" Danielle rolled her eyes, getting off him to take her sleeping bag off her back, along with all the other bags. Medical, her bag, sleeping bag. She un-rolled it and colapsed on it. Kevin un-rolled his right next to hers. Danielle gave him a look.

Oooookay…

Danielle started another fire and tied Bibi back up, pooring her some water from one of the bags and got her out a coke. She turned back on her CD player, putting in Maryiln Manson- the Beautiful People. Kevin grabbed her drink out of her hand and took a drink him self, shifting to get comfy with all his weapons still on. Danielle chuckled, she was use to this. She slept with her cloths on a lot. Slowly…the world began to fade…

"What is this?"

"I do not know"

"Are they alive?"

"What are they?"

"They look like they're from the raise of men."

Danielle herd them walking around…she recodnized these voices…Oh my god, the fellowship! All of them! She kept breathing like she was asleep, with her eyes closed. She waited until one began to approach her bag. Faster then she had ever moved before, she had her gun out of its holdister, flashlight on, cocked, and ready to shoot right threw Aragorn's head. Begin she had duck-tapped a flashlight to one of her pistol's and one of Kevins. Aragorn looked confused. Danielle shot a little right to his head, hitting a tree to show what her weapon could do. Aragorn and the others back up. "What is this magic?" Danielle gave a confused look. "Magic? It's a gun, it uses pressure to shoot out a sharpened round piece of metal as fast as lightening." Kevin was up now to the sound of gunfire. "Gun?" "Yes." "Aragorn, don't trust it." Danielle was about to shoot Glimli. "It? What power do you think you have to a bullet, sharpened piece of metal, more dangerous then any arrow, moving faster then lightening at you? Non! Do not test my temper, Dwarf." Kevin grumbled. Danielle looked at him, he too had his gun out. "Please, children, we mean you no harm." Danielle looked up at Gandalf. "Gandalf…" He looked taken back. "Yes…" Danielle pointed at each one of them. "Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Borimoir, Frodo, Sam, Glimli…" She stopped when she got to Legolas. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." She bowed her head slightly at him, nudging Kevin to do the same. Damn, he was cuter in person. She turned back to Aragorn. "Heir to the King of Gondor…" She moved to her knees. "How is it you know all our names?" Ohhhh shit…that was one she wasn't ready for. "Me to know, and you never to find out." "Some kind of witchcraft this is! Gandalf, let us move on and leave them to rot." Said Glimli. "NO!" Danielle and Kevin looked at him surprised. "No, they may be of help to us." Danielle lowered her gun, putting it back on its holister, Kevin as well. Aragorn nodded and pulled Kevin to his feet, Legolas doing the same to Danielle, nearly taking her breath away.

Danielle put her stuff away quickly, rolling up her bag and grabbing her stuff. Aragorn helped Kevin gather his. Danielle ran and untied Bibi. Bibi panted and jumped on her knees lovingly. "Bibbles…" Pippin ran to play with the dog. Glimli grumbled, not getting his way. Danielle smiled and gave Pippin his leash, still being taller then the hobbit. Pippin smiled up at her and Borimoir grabbed one of her bags off her shoulder. "Let me, my lady." 'Ohhh boy, now I feel outnumbered greatly by men…this cannot be good…time to go run back to Kevin now.' Danielle thought, smiling her gratidtiude. "Thank you" "My pleasure, my lady." 'Oh, the phycho ring-wanter likes me, don't I feel special!' Danielle walked back over to Kevin, was Gandalf began to lead on the fellowship and they trailed behind. "Where's your other bag?" Danielle looked and made sure Bormoir was a good deal ahead of them. "Oh…Bormoir has it…" Kevin gave a grin. Danielle punched him in the stomach. "Mmph!" Legolas spun around to see what had happened, being he was in front of them. Danielle gave her best innocent smile, as Kevin had already recovered, nearly expecting her hit. He groaned. Legolas was nearly stunned. Never, in his life, had he seen a male MAN let a female MAN hit him. He smiled slightly and turned back around. Then again, he'd never seen a female carrying such a dangerous weapon from the raise of men. Danielle turned to Kevin. "I am so out-numbered its not even funny." Kevin gave a confused look. "Gender wise, and Bibi being fixed doesn't count." Kevin couldn't stop the laugh. Legolas nearly chuckled him self, his ears picking up the whispered conversation, and smiled wider as he realized Aragorn had as well. "Well, this looks like a decent place to make camp." Anounced Gandalf, Glimli collapsing before the sentence was fully out. Danielle just unhooked both belts and the earth nearly shook as it hit the ground. Kevin looked up shocked. "What, half of it's your stuff!" "Is not!" "Is too, you left it, see, where's your bag?" Kevin's eyes shifted. "About that…" "Mmmhmm, yeah, right, here." Kevin grinned, taking his bag. Danielle realized other people were still around. Kevin's grin got wider and she fliped him off, not turning to look at the stunned faces of the…males? Danielle made her bed quickly, and Bibi ran from Pippin and laid down at her feet. She smiled, petting his head. Borimoir fallowed quietly, smiling and handing her her bag. "Here, my lady. I will carry it for you again tomorrow." Danielle smiled at him. "Thank you, my lord." 'Well, never said that before.' Bormoir smiled. "My pleasure." 'I bet.' Danielle continued to think. Kevin laid down right next to her on his stomach, his head turned to her. Danielle smiled as Borimoir got up and leave and quickly turned to Kevin, who was grinning like crazy. Danielle turned to make sure Borimoir had gone hunting and turned back to him. "Thank you for laying next to me, now lets hope he isn't stupid enough to lay on the other side." Kevin snickered. "Maybe he swings both ways and you can get yours, hmm?" Kevin growled. Legolas smiled from the shadows, starting to like the girl in leggings. He chuckled to himself at the name. "Legolas!" He turned back to hunting.

A/N: Okay, please tell me how I did on how the characters would act, I did my best. REVIEW! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID, LOVED'EM!


	4. oh my god oh my god oh my god

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize, they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Four: Oh my god oh my god oh my god

Danielle and Kevin continued to drag along until they got to their stops, and, true to his word, Borimoir carried her bag. And, true to his word, Kevin continued to sleep right next to Danielle, until half the time they ended up on top of each other. Which, probably didn't look too good for the grown…male? Adults in the vicinity. Today, they reached the part of the mountains that weren't so cold, but in the book, they have to go into the cold part because of the spy's. And Kevin and Danielle had learned, there was a lot of stuff the book did not mention. Glimli talking in his sleep, a defiant not mentioned. Legolas creeping her out constantly from walking around at night on duty and eleven eyeballs starting to get on her nerves for watching her, which is something she hated, not mentioned. And Borimoirs like to watch, not mentioned. And the hobbits…lets just say not the sharpest rocks in the pile, eh? Pippin diffidently. They say hes a fool, but Kevin was begging to lean to specialness. Had some serious ADHA. More or less, him and Bibi got along fine. "Danielle! Danielle!" 'Damn it all to hell, who taught them my name?' "Coming!" Kevin snickered and she made sure she kicked him over before completely leaving to answer Aragorn. She ran, today, remembering the movie like it was a lesson in life she wore 2 pairs of pants, a beenie, gloves, hoody, and leather jacket. Her blood red hair was about 5 inches longer then where her black beenie covered. "Yes?" "Can you sword fight?" "Yes." 'Maybe…went threw a fencing school to be able to do a Roman war re-actment, does that count?' Mental noting. "Why don't you have a sword?" "Errrrr…" "That was my doing, I forgot to grab them. With use of guns, we don't often find need for swords until we run out of bullets." "Bullets?" "like when you run out of arrows." "No one here makes 'bullets' if you happen to run out." Danielle and Kevin gave each other a look. "Well, if we pass threw where a weilder is, we know how to make them ourselves, along with other more powerful guns." "More powerful?" Aragorn sat down as if ready to listen. "Yes, these are only 45' millalete guns. Theres fully automatics that shoot out more then twenty bullets per second, machine guns that do about the same, sniper guns that have a certain thing on it so that you can see things far away and aim and shoot at from high distances usually…" "Who made these weapons? No man I have ever met carries these." Gandalf had started to listen, along with Glimli and Legolas. 'Oh boy.' "We do." Answered Kevin. "Could you teach us?" Danielle looked at Kevin. "Guns are not good things, in the future they will bring much pain and hate to man kind, for they demand to use them. Guns are very powerful, and where we come, are made for one reason: To kill another man. We do not want man kind to get they're hands on it faster then they already will, I'd rather we only teach it if we were in dire need." Aragorn looked confused and stunned, but Legolas and Gandalf looked as though they understood. "What do you mean, guns are made for man kind to destroy its self? Why would we do that?" Danielle looked up. "You should know this of all people, if man kind does not find a common enemy, they fight each other, Saurmon knows this, that's how they're being turned agenst you. That's man kind, there's no changing it, but what I can do, its keep dangerous weapons out of their reach until they make them themselves." Danielle stood up and put her gun back in its holister. "Is there hope that they wont do that?" Legolas had left, but Danielle could tell he was still in ear site, Gandalf as well, Glimli was stubborn. Danielle smiled and put a hand on Aragorns shoulder. "Yes, there is. Man kind is fallow kind, and you, King of Gondor, are a leader, as much as you may hate it. If you teach them the wrongness of their ways, you may change the world in more then one way." She smiled slightly and walked off. Kevin smiled and went to watch Borimor play with the hobbits. Legolas grabbed Danielle shoulder and he pulled her behind a rock, pinning her to it with his body weight. 'Oh my god…Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' "How is it you know so much?" 'oh god, oh god, so cute!' "cant tell you." "Spy!" "NO! Legolas…I…That's trusting you with a very dark secret…" Legolas face turned sympothetic. "trust me." He whispered. 'Oh my god, that is so unfair!' "Why? You cant tell the others, please, its about me and Kevin, they cant know, although, im sure Gandalf already does, but you still cant tell. Please understand!" "Legolas dragged her further off into a small wood. "Why is it you intruge me so? I need to know this, how is it you know so much! Are you a spy, I have to know!" Danielle smiled weakly. "No, hunny, I'm not, nor Kevin." She caressed his cheek not being abel to stop it. 'Bad Move!' Legolas looked at her stunned. "Then what are you?" He whispered. "A girl from the raise of men in the year 2005 after you all destroyed the ring and the elves leave for the gray heavens." Now she couldn't tell if he was mad or confused. "That's how I know man kind will act that way, that's how we have such dangerous weapons, man made it to kill each other because there were no Orc left, so they battle each other for land and freedom. Because one cannot have good without evil, and good and evil rule our earth." Legolas still looked stunned. "You speak of wisdom of an elf, yet you are not." She smiled. "My step father use to say I was the smartest 13 year old he had ever met…" She frowned. "I miss him and mother." "What is a step father?" "It is where he is not your blood father, but married to your mother." Legolas nodded, letting his grip on her losen. "What happened to them?" Danielle looked down. "nothing, I ran away with Kevin, that's how we got here, we ran into a wood, and then suddenly, we could no longer hear the sound of our world…" Legolas smile slightly, and pushes her beenie up and kissed her forehead. "You are smart." He walked away. 'Oh my god oh my god oh my god!'

A/N: Okay this would have been longer but my computer is like two seconds from complete lock up, tell me how im doing please! REVIEW!


	5. I am so fucking cold

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize, they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Five: I am so fucking cold…

Just as planned, the spy's had come, and they were forced to the montains…where Danielle and Kevin had never gotten closer to each other on purpose because they were so fucking cold. And Kevin hates hieghts, so between Kevin pretty much clinging to her, her being so cold she would no be surprised if she had frost bite, and Legolas kept watching her, still, which, even though like it friend wise…SHE HATED BEING WATCHED! "Kevin, hunny, I need to breath…" "Mmmph" "Master man, it is not male like to grab onto a women like they are your life force." "I'm cold damn it and I hate hieghts!" Danielle smiled slightly at Glimli, being that was the first nice thing he'd said to or about her…if one could consider that nice… "It is fine, Glimli, I do it back to him when I…" She didn't want to say scared… "Feel uncomfortable." Legolas walked on the snow. "Tis nuts." Muttered Kevin under his breath. "There is a vile voice in the air." "Its Sourmon!" After aruement one, and Danielle and Kevin moving to the inner side of the mountain, Gandalf said his incantation, and the mountain sent its little gift their way. Danielle felt like she was swimming, only this was a lot colder and weighed a lot more, speically when she was holding someone's hand. Kevin dug out first, then helped dig her out. "Well, that was refreshing." "Hes trying to bring down the mountain!" "Gandalf, we must go back!" "No!" "We must make for the gap of Rohan." "Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" "Gandalf, we cannot go over the mountain, let us go threw it, let us go threw the Mines of Moria." Danielle wanted to scream NOOOOOOOOOOO! "N-" Danielle clamped a hand over Kevins mouth. "Kevin, we best just not fuck with the journy." He nodded. "Let the ring barer decide…" "We will go threw the mines." ….." Well, ladies and gentalmen, out damned fate." Legolas looked down at Danielle confused, being he was the only one who herd the muttered respons. 'Nothin" At the doors, Legolas and once again pulled Danielle aside. "What will happen in there?" "I cant tell you." "Why not? You trusted me before…" "Legolas, this is not a trust issue, if I tell you what is going to happen in there, it may effect the fate of good, I will not take the chance of screwing up all of time because I decided I was going to run away. I refuse!" Legolas clamped his hand over her mouth and held her to his chest to make sure no one saw or herd them. He whispered in her ear. "Alright, My lady. I understand, clam your self please." He moved her hat up again and kissed her head. 'Oh my god, I could die, I could die happy! Oh my god…' Danielle smiled and kissed his cheek in return, which shocked him. One by one they made their way back to the others. Kevin's eyebrows nearly shot into his hair as he saw she was missing…again…with Legolas. Danielle moved and whispered in his ear, moving to sit on a rock. "You have a sick mind, Kevin." He grinned. "Pssht, and yours is any better? Mine was perfectly healthy until yours came along, god, contagous." Danielle flipped him off. "So, what were you doing, huh? Huh? Details, details, wouldn't want me to tell dear Borimoir your cheating on him." Danielle rolled her eyes. "pssht, whats there to cheat on? Please do, maybe he'll give up." "Well, only a little longer to deal with him." Danielle smacked him. "That was mean!" Glimli walked to where Legolas stood solemly. "Been wonder'n off with that witch again, eh?" Legolas nearly growled. "She is not a witch, dwarf, she is my friend." Glimli grinned slightly. "Friend? Or more? She seems pretty close to the lad to get too close to you though." Legolas looked up, his eyes showed a jelousy he just now got. "Do you think they are a item?" "Pretty close, they are, wouldn't bet on either side though, tend to fight a lot." Legolas nearly sneered. "I will have to ask her sometime…" "See lad, why else would you want to know?" Legolas gave him a look. "She is human." "So is Aragorn, and Arwen an Elf. Cant stop your feelings lad, I'm sure if you could then we wouldn't have nearly as many mixes." "She is still a child, even to human years…" "Still got more spirit then the wind, and the wisdom of an elf." Legolas's eyes went wide and he looked down quickly at him, giving him a anger confusion look. "Yes my lad, been watch'n you two. Witch maybe not, wise girl then, eh?" Legolas smiled slightly. "Wise girl…" "Now the question is, what's the lad in her legging's story?" Legolas chuckled, very good question. "Whats the Elvish word for friend?" "Melon." And the doors to Moria opened…or the Doors to Hell?

A/N: Okay, thank you all who review, question time cuz I love my reviewers!

Enyamorntuile: Hunny, what is it exactly that you want me to do? I don't understand your question hun, would you like me to make the font bigger?

A/N BIG TIME: Be prepared, after this there will be a Sequeal, where all their 'close friends' they make, will get sent to their time, only Kevin and Danielle are grown up now. Both assassin's and still working together, but their scars of life have gotten deeper since last they saw the light of the other world, and their walls are higher. Danielle has been a assassin/ odd job worker for a good portion of her life since she got back from middle earth, and spent 15 years in jail for a 'family' turning their back on her. They nearly left her stranded after wards with a debt to pay that she didn't make and she is begging to see past them. She's on her own again with Kevin, only this time the stakes are high, and shes trying to buy out a city with Kevins help, and throw in a couple of our favorite Middle Earth characters, you got a problem. Now they have to help Danielle and Kevin like they helped them, but can they do it? (okay, I admit now, I wanted Danielle and Kevin to be assassins because they play such a battle rule in this story. And going threw shell shock just didn't seem worth while, and I got the whole story behind them from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as Danielle as Tommy Vercitte, and Kevin more like Lance. So bear with me.) : Name: Of assassins and friends.


	6. I hate heights, I hate heights, I hate

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf 

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their lives.

Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him, and his

best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream about

better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize,

they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Six: I hate heights I hate heights I hate…

Foolishness never fails in this story, Pippin had pissed off the big…what ever it is in the water and they were at ground zero. "Eye! Shoot i

in the eye!" Danielle aimed and shot, along with Legolas. Kevin tackled her and pushed her into the mine before the ceiling came down on

her head. Kevin grabbed his gun and turned on the flashlight, Danielle doing the same. "We have no choice…we must face the long and

dangerous road of Moria…Be on your guard, there are much worse things then Orc in the deep places of the earth." Danielle shuddered.

Legolas slowed and walked back with her and Kevin. Kevin looked at him oddly, not use to this. It was usually just them trailing behind.

Legolas walked on the other side of Danielle, trying to comfort her. Kevin gave a slight sneer. Danielle looked up to make sure Pippin still

had Bibi. She sighed in relief, and looked around, to make sure no one was looking, and slipped her hand into Legolas's. His eyes went wide and he glanced at her…she was scared. He smiled sqeezing her hand gently.

Kevin sighed. "I Have no memory of this place…"

Legolas pulled Danielle to the side. "What is wrong?" He asked. "I…You will see…Not only that…I don't mind heights, Kevin hates

them, but I do not think I can run across a bridge." Legolas hugged her to him. "You will do fine." Danielle nodded agenst his chest.

Legolas looked down at her. "Speaking of Kevin, are you two…?" Danielle rolled her eyes. "Hell no, we always get asked that! Kevins

gay! Means he like other guys!" Legolas looked down wide-eyed. "Only man I have ever known to take such a path and be excepted.

Danielle made a frown. "Well, I always excepted him, but then his parents found out…and his dad didn't like it so well…" Danielle got a

sudden confused look. "Hang on, you mean Elves like the same sexes?" Legolas chuckled. "Some do, we except all others." Danielle

grinned. "Is Haldir from Lorien' like that?" Legolas's eyes got wide. "How did you guess!" "Oh my god, Kevin loves him!" Legolas kinda

side glanced. "Well…" Danielle almost jumped for joy. Kevin might finally be happy!" "Danielle, Legolas, we're moving on now!" Now

she wanted to shoot him. "Kevin, Kevin, your thumbs up your ass!" "Already checked, sorry, didn't work." Legolas just closed his eyes

not wanting to know.

Glimli gasped. "NO!" He ran to where a light shined down on a skeleton dwarf. "No, no, no, no!" "He is dead then…" Danielle already

made sure both her guns were fully loaded. "Kevin! Load up!" Kevin nodded, pulling out his rounds, making sure he was full. Danielle put

her hood up and faded into a black corner. "We cannot get out…We cannot get out…They are coming…" CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

BANG! Bang! Boom! "Fool of a took! Next time throw your self in a rid us of your stupidity!" …..dun……..dun…..Dun…DUN DUN

DUN DUN DUN DUN! "Orc!" Legolas looked around for Danielle, then caught a glimps of her hidden in the corner with her gun aimed

at the doors. "They have a cave troll…"

"Let them come" "ARAH!" "Someone's not happy!" Danielle jumped out of her corner, killed 7 Orc, and climbing up to get a better shot

at the Troll. Kevin got the idea and did the same on the other side. "Fire!" Each shot him about five times in the head. Legolas finished him

off with his arrows. Frodo still got…err…near stabbed, Aragorn knocked out. "Get'em up, up now!" Frodo was breathing again and

Aragorn with it. They made a break for the great hall, where they were surounded by Orc and Goblens. "You know, theses things get

uglier and uglier each time I see them." 'Kevin shut up!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

They scattered like mice. "Uh…" Danielle and Kevin already started running. "Its beyond any of Danielle jumped the cliff already, and

Kevin stopped dead when he saw it was a cliff with a nice river of flame and lava under it. "Kevin, come on, jump! I wont let anything

happen to you! Remember? You can jump better then I can, now jump so you don't have to get tossed!" Kevin closed his eyes, running

and jumping. He slipped. Danielle grabbed his arm quickly. "Kevin!" Kevins eyes had tears in them, he reached up with his other hand and

only got crushing rocks. Danielle grabbed him with both hands. "Kevin! I need both your hands to pull you up! Reach!" Kevin reached on

last time, catching onto her hand. Danielle gritted her teeth, pulling with all her body weight and might, Kevin as well. "Mmmph!" Kevin

once again landed on top of Danielle on the rock. She smiled and kissed his cheek, getting up and pulling him up so they wouldn't be in the

others way. "Told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you…" Legolas pulled Borimoir back so he didn't fall over. Danielle and Kevin

back up to give them plenty of room. Danielle had her guns out again, aiming at the goblens. One by one they jumped over, until three at a

time and it broke. "Lean forward!" Danielle and Kevin ran away to start it out. "I don't like fire, I don't like heights, I don't like fire, I

don't like heights, I don't like fire, I don't like heights, I don't like…" "KEVIN SHUT UP!" "Gandalf!"

A/N: Okay, did this help any? Double spaced? Okay, thank you all for your reviews, love'em KittyKat and Enya…hunny your name is

too long… Next chap we get to go to Loriea and see what gifts await Kevin and Danielle…

A/N BIG TIME: Be prepared, after this there will be a Sequeal, where all their 'close friends' they make, will get sent to their time, only

Kevin and Danielle are grown up now. Both assassin's and still working together, but their scars of life have gotten deeper since last they

saw the light of the other world, and their walls are higher. Danielle has been a assassin/ odd job worker for a good portion of her life since

she got back from middle earth, and spent 15 years in jail for a 'family' turning their back on her. They nearly left her stranded after wards

with a debt to pay that she didn't make and she is begging to see past them. She's on her own again with Kevin, only this time the stakes

are high, and shes trying to buy out a city with Kevins help, and throw in a couple of our favorite Middle Earth characters, you got a

problem. Now they have to help Danielle and Kevin like they helped them, but can they do it? (okay, I admit now, I wanted Danielle and

Kevin to be assassins because they play such a battle rule in this story. And going threw shell shock just didn't seem worth while, and I got

the whole story behind them from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as Danielle as Tommy Vercitte, and Kevin more like Lance. So bear with

me.) : Name: Of assassins and friends.-- Tell me what you think of this idea 


	7. Gifts from Loriea

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf 

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their

lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him,

and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day dream

about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan to

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize,

they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Seven: Gifts of Loriea.

"YOU. CANNOT. PASS!"

"Gandalf!"

"Fly, you fools!"

"NOOO!"

Danielle closed her eyes and clenched her jaw together, grabbing Kevin's arm and continued running. Danielle searched threw her stuff

quickly, getting her CD Player out and only three CD's. She stuffed them in another belt, putting her player on, and dumping the medicl

bag into her backpack, along with what little drinks she had left. She dropped the rest, sleeping bag and all. Kevin grabbed her. "What

are you doing?" "Kevin! What use of this stuff now? For the next year all we will be doing is battle! I have no use for this stuff! Put all

rounds in another belt and leave all that can be left behind!" Kevin did that as the rest of the fellowship came out of Moria. Danielle hooked her headphones up.

Life it seems will Fade away…

(Sam sat and sobbed quitely to him self)

Drifting further everyday…

(Merry held Pippin as they continued to wheep.)

Getting lost within my self…

(Danielle's glance wonders over to where Legolas's face is unreadable.)

Nothing matters, no one else…

(Borimoir held Glimli back, as he had transferred his hurt to anger.)

I have lost the will to live…

(Frodo walked on, not looking back once, one single tear streak on his face.)

Simply nothing more to give…

("Legolas, get them up!")

Need the end to set me free…

("Give them a moment, for pity sake!")

Things are not what they use to be…

("By dark these hills will be sworming with Orc, we must move on.")

Missing one inside of me…

(Danielle threw her bag over her shoulder and began to fallow Frodo. Kevin jumping up to do the same.)

Deathly lost, this cant be real…

("Frodo!")

Cant stand this hate I feel.

(He slowly looks back.)

Emptiness is filling me…

(His face is cold and masked.)

to the point of agony.

(Legolas ran ahead of them all, as they ran to Loriea.)

Growing darkness, taking dawn…

(Danielle and Kevin ran in the middle of them, not fast, but not slow.)

I was me, but now hes gone…

(Danielle face seemed masked over…Something was missing in her eyes…)

No one but me.

(Kevin's darkened more.)

Cant save my self because its too late.

(Frodo's face had not changed from the dying mask.)

Now I cant think.

All of this shooting inside…

(Sam looked worriedly over Frodo, as Pippin petted Bibi.)

Yesterday seems, as though it never existed.

(They enter the wood.)

Death greets me warm, now I can say goodbye.

Goodbye…

Metallica- Fade to Black.

"Stay close, Master Hobbits. They say a witch elf lives in these woods…" Danielle rolled her eyes.

Kevin's eyes had a look of hope in them, as he realized he was going to get to see Haldir. Danielle grinned at the small spark and nudged

him with her elebow.

They both stopped dead in their tracks. Elves, pointy, sharp, arrows.

"The dwarf breaths so loud shot him in the dark…" 'o0o0o0o0ooooo' Kevins mind raced. Danielle grinned as he stared all hazy eyed at

him. Legolas nearly grinned. Aragorn asked permission to enter Loriea in elvish to Haldir. Argued for a moment, then they all got blind

folded.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Danielle looked wide-eyed upon the beauty of the elf lord and lady. 'Don't look them in the eye, keep your head down, head down!'

Danielle quickly did so, giving Kevin the hint to do the same thing. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I would much like to speak with him."

"He has fallen into shadow…The quest lies but on the tip of a blade, hanging by a little and it will fail…" Gladriel looked at all of them,

including Kevin and Danielle. "Yet there is still hope."

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDDKDKDKDK

Danielle and Kevin went threw the rest of their cloths, keeping only one or two things left with long sleeves, and something they could

both wear, ripping the sleeves off the rest. Danielle cut her hair some so it remained where she liked it, only to her chin and that way so it

could she could use her hair as a certain when not wanting to look at people. "Cut mine too!" Danielle looked up at Kevin. "Alright, come

here." Danielle got back out the medical scissors, the only ones she had brought and only for medical tape. Danielle sat Indian style on the

ground, Kevin sitting in front of her on his butt. "Alright, turn this way…" After about 15 minutes he was done, his hair as short as she

could get it evenly. She went back to cutting up the cloths. Kevin dug threw her bag, respectfully staying out of the 'female' stuff and got

out a coke. He went back to his bag, switching over as much as he could into his belts. "Hey, how many rounds do we have left?" Kevin

looked up. "About 17, why?" Danielle's eyes got wide. "That's not going to be enough, not nearly enough for the battle of Helms deep

and middle earth!" Kevin looked to the ground. "I know." Danielle grabbed her bag from him and pulled out a binder. "We are not

completely helpless…" Danielle opened it to revel tons of weapon book copied notes, showing how to build almost every gun, including

Canons. Kevin jumped up in anger. "You planned this!" Danielle jumped up as well. "NO! You know I've always collected this stuff!

The only warning I got was a dream, and a gut feeling that I would need this binder! That's not all that's in it…But if we can get to a

weapon maker…" " "Children of men, fallow me." Danielle and Kevin's head snapped up, looking at Haldir. Kevin nearly drolled

again… Danielle nudged him and grabbed up her binder, fallowing him quickly, Kevin soon after. "Where are we going?" "The Lady

wishes to see you." Danielle gulped.

"Child of another time, what burden do you carry?"

Danielle could hear the voice in her head.

'Why are you in my head?'

"You do not have the weapons to survive this quest, but you do have the heart…"

'I did not plan on running away to middle earth, my lady…'

"By wisdom, I should have you two stay behind. But by Valar, I should help you move on. You have given these warriors hope and a

spark of happiness, you and your friend. Valar has granted you here for a reason that I have no right to inter fear with."

'Then why did you call us to you?"

"Because the weilder must have someone tell him how it is you make such a weapon's arrow." Danielle and Kevin looked up at the

Lady, now being in front of her.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Danielle and Kevin spent about three hours making more bullets, and ended up with about twelve more rounds total. When the returned

to their camping spot, they split them up evenly, and put them in their belts. Danielle got twise as much because she carried two guns.

Laying down for sleep finally, with the soft sound of the elves angelic voices…they let darkness take them.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

Each of the fellowship got something…Legolas- a bow Aragorn- dagger Glimli- her hair Merry and Pippin- daggers/small swords Sam-

elven rope Frodo- their star… "Danielle and Kevin." Both turned quickly to her from loading the boat. "Your cloaks and gifts?" She said

with a warm smile. Danielle and Kevin looked wide-eyed at each other. Danielle walked forward first. "And our gifts to you, remain the

same as the others." Haldir, handed Kevin his cloak, bow, arrows, and sword. Gladriel handed Danielle the same. "Thank you, my lady.

This means a lot to us…" Danielle and Kevin bowed their heads. Gladriel smiled. Kevin was still staring at Haldir, who gave a slight smile.

Kevin made a silent vow, that even if it coasted him his own life, he was not going to let Haldir die in the battle of helms deep. Legolas

smiled at Danielle and Kevin, motioning them over to him so he could put the bow and arrow sets on them, along with their cloaks and

swords. Danielle leaned and whispered to Kevin. "I don't think I've ever loved your father some much before, being he made us both go

threw a school on arching and sword fighting so we could re-act the mid evil times properly." Kevin grinned and snickered.

A/N: Next chap, the fellowship is split up, but what about Danielle and Kevin? Will they both even survive the battle? Also, sorry,

couldn't resist putting those lyrics in. Thank you all for your reviews, btw, if you killed an Orc, would you rather be told it was a person

or what Danielle said to Kevin. Another thing, I do have that problem with I type in paragraphs and all that shit on my computer, but there

is all scrunched once I've put in a doc, last time I just went threw and double spaced the best I could, if you couldn't tell there were so

errors. Thank you all, and please read more!

A/N BIG TIME: Be prepared, after this there will be a Sequeal, where all their 'close friends' they make, will get sent to their time, only

Kevin and Danielle are grown up now. Both assassin's and still working together, but their scars of life have gotten deeper since last they

saw the light of the other world, and their walls are higher. Danielle has been a assassin/ odd job worker for a good portion of her life

since she got back from middle earth, and spent 15 years in jail for a 'family' turning their back on her. They nearly left her stranded after

wards with a debt to pay that she didn't make and she is begging to see past them. She's on her own again with Kevin, only this time the

stakes are high, and shes trying to buy out a city with Kevins help, and throw in a couple of our favorite Middle Earth characters, you got

a problem. Now they have to help Danielle and Kevin like they helped them, but can they do it? (okay, I admit now, I wanted Danielle

and Kevin to be assassins because they play such a battle rule in this story. And going threw shell shock just didn't seem worth while, and

I got the whole story behind them from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as Danielle as Tommy Vercitte, and Kevin more like Lance. So bear

with me.) : Name: Of assassins and friends.


	8. I need you, please!

Oh hell.

By: Butterfly Wolf 

Sum: Danielle and her best friend, Kevin, who is a homosexual,(please do not take any offence) decide they have had enough of their

lives. Kevin, whose parents is ashamed of his road, but still try and cares for him, has done nothing but hurt him. School kids taunt him

, and his best friend Danielle is a suicidal girl whose family is not exactly stable. Her favorite thing to do in the world is write and day

dream about better places, although very smart and logical, very cold and sarcastic. Together, they plan t

runaway into this wood next to Kevin's house.

But when they wonder for a complete 24 hours and find no end…but beauty beyond our pollution stained forest…they begin to realize,

they are far from home, and maybe, their wishes are granted….

Chapter Eight:I need you, please!

Danielle and Kevin road in Legolas's boat. Danielle laid limply onto Kevin tiredly with her eyes closed. Kevin rowed like he didn't notice.

Legolas frowned, but then noted public wise it would look better if she leaned on him. She stayed like that the whole way, not moving

once. Which was odd for her, being she even moved a lot in her sleep.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

They stopped for camp and Danielle got up the second the boat hit shore. Kevin tilted his head. She was acting weird.

Legolas told Aragorn about there being something wrong here, and then became aware of Frodo and Borirmoir missing. Legolas went to

Danielle's side. "Is she sick?" he asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged. "I'm not sick, I'm simply resting." Legolas nodded, slipping next to her.

Kevin slowly walked to where the fire was. Danielle opened one eye to look up at him and he pulled her so she lay against his chest. She

smiled and chuckled, closing her eyes again and snuggling close. "Didn't like me snuggling up to Kevin?" Legolas kissed her head in

answer. She moved her head up to his. "The Orc are coming." She whispered in his ear. He shuddered. "I know." "Borimoir is trying and

failing to take the ring from Frodo." Legolas looked at her surprised. "Frodo will run away and Aragorn will catch him and send him to

Mordor alone. Sam will run after him and nearly drowned trying to get to him. Frodo will save him and they will reach land." Legolas

turned his head quickly, catching her lips in his. Danielle kissed back, her eyes opening. Legolas kissed to her ear. "And what of you and

Kevin?" "I don't know, we're not part of the story. But Merry and Pippin will get taken by the Orc and Borimoir will die." Legolas

stopped and looked at her. "You know this and you knew of Gandalfs death?" "Yes, Legolas, but you must understand, you cannot play

with time. It could mean all the world's death. You may not win if I had told anyone. I can't risk that, I've told you!" He held her to his

chest. "I know, I know."

"Run! Frodo run!"

Danielle pulled away and pulled Legolas up. "Battle time." Danielle pulled out an arrow first, aiming and shooting, hitting first shot. 'Thank

god for Kevin's dad…Or Valar...' Danielle shot three more. Kevin battled near her, taking down a few off her back, using his sword.

Danielle whistled and then ran, about six fallowed, she lead them onto a rock, that leaned far over into the river. Once most were on, she

jumped off and shot with her gun at it, causing it to fall, but one grabbed her cloak, yanking her in with it. "DANIELLE!" Kevin yelled.

Legolas and Aragorns head snapped up. Kevin battled his way over there.

Danielle struggled in the Orcs grasp, its claw like hands holding and cutting into her, sinking her further in, the metal pulling them down.

Danielle's lungs felt like they were spasming, tightening, needing air to pain. She whimpered and yanked harder on the Orc's hand, as it

continued to pull her down. So far she couldn't see it anymore. She pulled out her Dagger and cut its arm off. Her lungs were so tight it

hurt, as she consintrated on putting the dagger back on her belt. She was seeing colors now, but she didn't let her self take in any water.

She began to try and swim to the top, metal still trying to pull her down.

Kevin un-did his gear as he went, diving into the water, swimming to where he saw her get yanked in. He grabbed her around her middle, swimming up.

Kevin gasped as he got air, swimming to shore. Kevin threw her onto the ground, Legolas keeping the Orc away as he tired to get her to

breath. "Come on, Danielle! You bitch, wake up! I need you dammit, please!" Kevin put two fingers between where her chest,

remembering she told him to always move two fingers down from there because of you push there you'll break a little stem thing that

comes down. Kevin pushed on her upper gut two times, and smacked her, getting tears in his eyes. Danielle began to cough up water,

turning over on her stomach to throw some up. She ploped back agenst the ground, gasping for air, then hugged a crying Kevin. She

looked and saw a Orc about to get Legolas and pulled out her gun quickly, hitting it square in the head. She sighed, getting up and started

to battle again. Legolas almost shed a tear him self.

When all was done…Danielle emptied the bag Borimoir had carried for her and put it on the boat with him, and they sent him on.

And now, their fate in this story was decided. They would fight with Aragorn, Legolas, and Glimli, until the end.

They ran for three days, something that made them both making a silent vow that they will never get mad at a car or the car for not going

fast enough again.

A/N: Okays, thank you all for your reviews. Just for the heads up, because of the Kevin/Haldir lovers, their pairing will happen after the

battle of helms deep. Kevin doesn't know he doesn't die in the book, if you read threw the complete chapter one it tells you he never

read the Lord of The Rings books, Danielle did.

Info: Danielle and Kevin's real names are Raven and Josh and are some of my best friends, that I thought would be great for this idea

because if anyone can show loyalty between friends, it's them. I know to those who read it may seem like Danielle is the main character,

but I don't really want it that way, but if you knew Josh, you would know he doesn't do a lot, he tends to kind of stand around with no

big move. Josh doesn't usually do anything he can fail at, unless he's with Raven, then he tends to do more. Raven on the other hand,

takes risk constantly and would do anything needed to be done, chance of failing or not. Which, to me is like they're each others missing

half's but, Josh likes guys and Raven's bi. In real life Raven has a gf right now, but still thinks Legolas is the cutest thing. Josh loves Haldir

and is single. They are not completely based off of Raven and Josh, but how they stick together and their personalities are, from there it

kinda went, so. I TOLD YOU THIS SO YOU KNOW IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE KEVIN THE TRUSTED SIDEKICK, IT

JUST ENDS UP THAT WAY! And if anyone noticed, I've been trying to make him do a lot more. See, the moral is, that Kevin started

out, not doing anything unless Danielle was there with him, more or less holding him up, or backing him up. But slowly, Kevin is going to

start doing a lot more on his own, he's starting to feel more secure. So if you're a Kevin lover, his time is coming soon.

A/N BIG TIME: Be prepared, after this there will be a Sequeal, where all their 'close friends' they make, will get sent to their time, only

Kevin and Danielle are grown up now. Both assassin's and still working together, but their scars of life have gotten deeper since last they

saw the light of the other world, and their walls are higher. Danielle has been a assassin/ odd job worker for a good portion of her life

since she got back from middle earth, and spent 15 years in jail for a 'family' turning their back on her. They nearly left her stranded after

wards with a debt to pay that she didn't make and she is begging to see past them. She's on her own again with Kevin, only this time the

stakes are high, and shes trying to buy out a city with Kevins help, and throw in a couple of our favorite Middle Earth characters, you got

a problem. Now they have to help Danielle and Kevin like they helped them, but can they do it? (okay, I admit now, I wanted Danielle

and Kevin to be assassins because they play such a battle rule in this story. And going threw shell shock just didn't seem worth while, and

I got the whole story behind them from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as Danielle as Tommy Vercitte, and Kevin more like Lance. So bear

with me.) : Name: Of assassins and friends.


	9. Helms Deep Part One

Oh hell.

By: butterfly wolf

Chapter nine: Helms Deep: Part one.

Warning: There is a…well…make out scene in this, I know most people here are use to it and looking forward to it, but I know of some immature readers around the ages of 14 who have emailed me on it. Helms Deep will have tops 4 parts, and all will have sex and battles. Well…battles in at least two.

-Butterfly Wolf

Kevin's darkened eyes scanned over the men as they prepared for battle. Today, he would most likely give his life to save one of the ones he thought he loved…if not both. At first, he never loved Danielle, and had a friendly protectiveness over her…but now that he was to watch someone else touch her, hold her…kiss her…something was beginning to stir in him. It was true, he liked guys, he was gay, no girl had ever made the reaction in him that a guy did. He didn't want any part of women…but this wasn't a woman…this was Danielle…his Danielle. They were together till the end, right? Legolas wouldn't take her away from him…would he? He didn't want her…he thought…maybe he did…not as he wanted Haldir though…He loved Haldir, for all that he was and is…But Danielle…He loved because she had always been there. When he wanted to kill him self, Danielle was the only person, in the world, who seemed to care. It was Danielle who told all her friends no, she needed to be with him, and told her parents, no, she needed to go home with Kevin to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself…and she did. She stayed for a week at his house, making sure he didn't do anything. Making him laugh, giving him a compition each day, something to look forward too…not his parents, not his family, not Haldir. He hardly knew Haldir. 'But I can get to know him…maybe, if I survive this night…' Haldir was beautiful, well built, loyal…But could he ever make up for the brightness, sarcasm, leadership, or any of the other things Danielle was to him? His mind battled its self. "Hey, what's eatin ya?" Kevin turned and smiled at her. "Nothing…Where's Legolas?" "Dunno." "Hmm…" Danielle was grinning evilly. "Oh, and what has you grinning like a fool?" "Hee hee hee…wanna go make some guns?" Kevin's eyebrow rose, then a full pledged grin appeared on his face. "hee hee hee…"

By nightfall, Danielle and Kevin had not only made guns, holsters, and bullets…but also hand grenades, and land mines using gunpowder. They made a mix of a hand gun and shot gun, that was the size of maybe ones tip of fingers to elbow, a holster for it on their backs, one for each, sniper gun each, also making the glass just right for the site, three more hand guns, one for Kevin, then two for both, more holsters, and plenty of ammo. Also silencer for each, or a safe attempt of a silencer.

When time came, Lord Theodan looked upon Danielle. "Is it right for a women to fight in this war when my own may not?" Aragorn looked up, from Danielle, to Theodan. "They are the only of their kind to know how to fire such weapons, and they cannot fight without each other. Your niece remains in the caves under your orders, I must beg for you not to send Danielle to the same fate." Danielle swallowed. His eyes glanced over her once more. "Very well, suite them up in good armor!" Danielle and Kevin were handed chain mail and armor. Danielle winced slightly at the weight, then followed Kevin into a small room in the castle part.

Danielle changed into a black long sleeved shirt and black baggie pants. She belted her thigh holders to her hips and thighs, then put the spare in the curve of her back at her hip on his holder that was attacked to a small hidden belt around her lower stomach and the belt on her pants. She slid on the chain mail, then a black vest. The men gave her a black cloak as well, hooded and made for hiding. Kevin dug threw their clothing for the only pair of pants he brought, which were his black and baggy ones that he got in sixth grade. They still fit, only a little loose around the middle being he had lost so much weight. He belted it on, then a black long sleeve shirt Danielle had handed him. He as well put on the chain mail, leaving the rest of the armor alone. Sliding on the weapons in the same order and place mainly that Danielle had. Danielle then tossed him his shot/hand gun, its holder, his sword, bow and arrows, sniper. He winced. Long night indeed.

Danielle had purposely waited to put on her cloak, as she belted her gun to her back, then crossed her sniper as well on there, making it loose, but when needed easily stayed on. She then put her sword back around her middle, then daggers in their holders, and last, but not least, her bow on a special holder with the gun holder, that had another place for arrows. Kevin followed the idea.

Lets hope it works.

They got on their cloaks and newly made mask.

They ran outside to the grounds, quickly putting down the land mines, being they only made about ten, not having a lot of gun powder.

While running back in, Danielle ran right into Legolas. Kevin's eyes sparked with anger as he led her to the same room they changed in.

Legolas pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, running his hands over her body. Danielle moaned, her legs and arms moving to wrap around him, kissing back. Legolas moaned softly as her hips moved against his. "Danielle…methelin…" Danielle groaned, stopping. "Legolas…we cant…not yet…" He sighed, knowing. "You need to go make up with Aragorn." He nodded, moving away, but kissing her one last time. She smiled at him. "Love ya, good luck!" She ran off, leaving him stunned and confused.

Danielle and Kevin got to separate parts of the castle, on the highest emptiest points. Danielle had strangely found a set of walky talkies with full batteries. She had no idea where they came from, how they got there, or what brand they were, being they didn't say, and didn't even have a charger or a battery holder, just said full battery. She didn't pack them, but decided hey, what the hell? Her and Kevin used them to give out plans and ideas.

The horn blew that the elves had arrived.

Kevin's heart skipped a beat.

A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, I want votes, cuz there will be a sequal. Do you want them to stay in Middle Earth? Or go home and have their friends come after them by walking into the strange woods that appeared where Kevin and Danielle came from? I like them going home because they will be assassins, and I have most of it made out. IT WONT BE LIKE VICE CITY! I have had some serious re-thinks on that. It will be its own story, but they will be assassins, on staying in Middle Earth, I don't really know what to do with them besides make them lord and lady of men and elves that lead their own ways and raise, passing on things from their time, and very secretive, but often visting. Theres a twist to both of these, just what would you like to see most? Those arnt nearly the full story of both, just the settings.


	10. Helms Deep Part Two

Oh hell.

By: butterfly wolf

Chapter nine: Helms Deep: Part one.

Warning: There is a…well…make out scene in this, I know most people here are use to it and looking forward to it, but I know of some immature readers around the ages of 14 who have emailed me on it. Helms Deep will have tops 4 parts, and all will have sex and battles. Well…battles in at least two.

-Butterfly Wolf

Haldir's gave met the dark figure's on the left castle tops. He bowed his head politely. Kevin. He could tell by the way the person was built it was male and knew not the weapons, and that the two followers of the fellowship, Danielle and Kevin, we're the only ones who knew how to use them. Kevin's heat pumped a million miles per hour as he watched Haldir's every move. Danielle loaded her guns and first and foremost, the Grenada launcher. Her gaze traveled over all as she waited.

Legolas glanced around for Danielle. She wasn't among the men, nor elves. His heart began pumping harder as his eyes started scanning franticly. Surely they'd let her fight…

He saw movement at the tower tops.

The right one looked female and young…thank Valar…

Hearts pounded in ears as the army coming to kill them all came into sight.

10,000 Uriki marched to destroy anything and everything.

One could nearly feel death breathing down their neck.

For hope…

Danielle and Kevin aimed their launchers, as the rain began to poor.

One step was echoed by a thousand more as they marched.

Two…

Three…

Danielle's scanned over them, looking for the gunpowder the was made to take down the bridge…

Four…

"Do you see it?"

Five…

"Nope."

Six…

"Damn it…Keep looking."

Seven…

"THERE! THERE! 3:00 ON THE LEFT!"

Danielle moved her mouth away from the walky talky and looked at 3:00.

"I don't see anything"

"Keep looking, further out."

"Where?"

"Like, in the middle at 3:00! Guarded? Duh!"

"OH!"

"Shh."

"Opps"

They halted.

Kevin quickly turned his launcher to 3:00.

Okay…

Aimed…

Now we wait…

The Uriki made them selves known to all who didn't see…

Just incase any of the men and elves has a sudden attack of blindness…

Making noises showing just what beast and stupid creatures they were.

And probably making babies down below cry.

I would.

"Shoot the arrow. Come on people! Somebody! Anybody, I'm getting a headache and this is only the beginning!"

Kevin snickered at Danielle's joke.

A mans arrow flew threw the air.

"Bless you man!"

"Shh."

"Right, sorry."

"hee hee hee."

"Quite."

"hee…"

"NONE!"

Silence…

The Uriki stood there still.

"Oh my fucking God! Walk one more fucking step! I beg you!"

One…

BOOM!

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Mines went off like dominoes.

Danielle and Kevin did victory jumps.

"Hell yes!"

"Wahoo!"

"Bitches yeah!"

"ha ha!"

Uriki body parts flew. Knocking others down along with the debree.

They stopped dead.

Looking at the ground then each other.

All the men and elves looked around also, not knowing what just happened.

Haldir looked up to where Danielle and Kevin were still bouncing with joy.

He grinned.

The Uriki still did not move.

"Walk you Maggots!"

They started off again.

Boom!

Boom!

Bo..ewwm.

"Damn, defective."

"Ah well, still killed three."

"Hee hee hee."

"We are so sadistic."

"I know."

Aragorn gave cue to fire to the elves.

Men followed.

"And now is the moment they get too see what we can really do."

"Got your launcher aimed?"

"Hell yes."

"Ready?"

"Born ready."

"Fire!"  
They launched two grenades at where they say the gunpowder and Uriki body parts and blood flew like air.

"Oh yeah baby!"

"I rule."

"This is fun!"

"Kevin, that's only 2,000 down."

"So?"

"We still have to fight the other 8,000."

"Quite you and let me celebrate."

"Mmph."

Danielle began randomly launching her grenades.

Okay, now they had 3,000 down.

It helped.

"I'm going to start firing with my gun so I don't waist them because we still have to fight two more battles before this is over."

"Okay."

"I suggest you do the same."

"No, we can make more."

"With?"

"Um…more gunpowder?"

"We used it all…"

"Shit!"

"Mm."

Danielle pulled her sniper off her back and started aiming at what looked like commanders.

Kevin aimed for and only for protecting Haldir.

Haldir looked up amazed and somewhat frightened with the first fire that got one off his back.

He smiled and nodded.

"There! Aim for the black figures in the towers!"

"Oh shit…"

Danielle missed one of the commanders and it caught site of her.

"Shit!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Danielle pulled her launcher down with her onto the ground against the wall as arrows started raining down ontop of her.

She quickly unloaded it, making sure none of the keys were removed from the grenades.

She quickly crawled to the stairs,

"Kevin! You still with me!"

"Yeah…got hit in the arm though, but my chain mail protected it."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Danielle hooked her grenades on, locking in the keys and pulled out her sword, running down the stairs to join the battle.

"Let's dance."

Turn, block, stab, side step.

Duck, swing, hit, stab, pull.

Punch, kick, slash, stab, duck.

Kevin battled his way to Haldir.

Slash, kick, push, stab.

Duck, push, stab, pull up.

Pull down, slash, block, punch, stab.

Walk, turn, kick, stab.

Walk, block, stab, pull.

Turn, duck, block, slash, punch, stab.

Kevin smiled at Haldir, trying to keep himself concentrating on the war, and not his eyes.

Haldir smiled and nodded back.

"Pull back! Pull back!"

Kevin grabbed him and battled into the keep.

"What are you doing human?"

"Not letting you die."

"if it is my time…"

"Its not!"

Kevin pulled him into a room in the keep.

"I have to go find Danielle…"

Haldir grabbed his cloak and pulled him down pretty much on top of him.

"No you don't…"

"No I don't."

Haldir chuckled and removed Kevin's mask.

Kevin blinked a million times making sure this wasn't a dream.

Haldir caressed his cheek. "So young…so pure…"

Kevin gave an attemptive swallow, but the lump in his throat didn't go down.

Haldir's hand moved to the back of his head and pulled him down until their lips met.

If this wasn't heaven, Kevin wasn't sure what was.

Danielle continued her battling.

"Danielle! Get back in here!" Surprisingly it wasn't Kevin's voice.

Legolas.

Danielle battled her way there.

She glanced around.

Oh god, she didn't see Kevin, or Haldir.

Maybe Haldir did get killed and he was at his body?

Or maybe they both did…

"Did Haldir die?"

"No, I saw him and your friend go that way."

Danielle sighed…then looked at where he pointed…a door.

Uh…

"Oh my god! Of all the times and places in the world he had too…" "Too what?" Danielle looked up at Legolas.

"Nothing! Just don't go in there." He smiled.

"And what might lye in there?"

"Nothing I hope you would want to see."

He chuckled, pulling her against him in a hug.

"We ride out!"

"Umm.."

A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, brat readers. Stop here and I update I Just Cant Wait To Be King! Other readers, heres the plan for the sequal. If you don't like it, it can end with this.

Battle of Pride.

Danielle, Legolas, Kevin and Haldir have founded the Pride Lands. (Its not meant to be from Lion King, just happens to be. Its called Pride Lands because it's a mix of so many different people coming together.) The Pride Lands have some of whats left of elves, dwarfs, and some halflings that travel there. Kevin and Danielle have advanced it in many ways, but it is a secret land. All warriors have the strongest armor and better made guns then before. Cannons, mines, and more have been invented had another war ever come upon them…and thank goodness they prepared…

15 years to the day that Danielle and Kevin entered Middle Earth, is no longer celebrated.

Danielle and Legolas's daughter, Raven, who is 13 and Kevin and Haldir's son Daren (male elves can bare children in this ladies and worms **wink**)

Who is 13 and a half see smoke rising in the way that the stories tell is Mordor. In fear and alarm, they run to tell the council which guides The Pride Lands. Made up of the warrior commander, top carpenter, plumber, farmer, trainer, black smith, a spy, odd job worker, and their parents.

Alarmed, Kevin and the rest rise to look out to see smoke rising…

Mordor has rose again, and the world must undergo a time of testing once again. But this time…Man fights its self.

Gondor and Rohan send word to the Pride Lands that their men are being possessed by an evil unknown to them, and Orcs are begging to come from Mordor once more, only this time, there are no points on their ears, and a Pride Lander has rose amungst them with the knowledge of a Pride Lander.

Can Man win against what its created?

Okay, you all can say end it here, or help me with that cuz im not really sure about it.

Thanks for even reading Oh Hell!


End file.
